civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Buildings (Civ6)
A building is a permanent structure that can be built in a city to provide a bonus. In Civilization VI buildings are less centralized, as some can be built in the City Center, but most are built in a specific district. In this way, during war, the enemy may manage to disable some of the buildings in a city without actually conquering it. After your district has been built, you may now begin populating it with buildings. Some buildings have prerequisites, such as other buildings or technology requirements; these buildings will not be visible in your Production Menu. You may notice that you have some buildings available to build before you place any districts, such as the . These buildings reside in the City Center. Building Requirements As in all Civilization games, all buildings need to meet specific requirements before they can be built in a city. These are: * Technologies or Civics - You need to research/develop a specific technology or civic to unlock each building. The only exception, as usual, is the Monument, which is available right from the start. * District - In Civilization VI most buildings can only be built within a certain district. Thus, you need to first build a specific district in a city before you can actually build certain buildings. * Other buildings - All buildings belonging to a certain District are organized in a hierarchical way. More advanced buildings require the more basic ones; for example, the University requires a Library. The only exceptions are they buildings in the City Center, which can be built freely (except for the Walls upgrades, which need to be built in order: Ancient, then Medieval, and finally Renaissance). * Mutually exclusive buildings - There are some district buildings which cannot reside together with another specific building in the same district (and thus in the same city). For example, you cannot have the Barracks and the Stable at the same time - you need to choose only one. Building Effects As in all Civilization games, the purpose of buildings within a city is to enhance its usefulness in some way. Most of the time this means increasing certain yields, such as or . But Civilization VI and its innovative territory use system adds some unique possibilities, such as for an inland city to access ocean tiles via the Harbor, and be able to build ships there! Another interesting feature is some building effects now extend not only to the parent city, but also to all other cities within certain range, as is the case with the bonus of the Factory, or the Amenities bonus of the Zoo. This greatly benefits close-knit empires, and adds another layer of planning to the game. And, of course, most of the slots for Great Works, Relics and Artifacts are found within buildings. List of buildings * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Game concepts (Civ6) Category:Game element (Civ6)